A Tú Rescate
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Hiashi malo como siempre encierra a Hinata en un internado y Sasuke que no puede vivir sin ella va a buscarla. Malo Summary lo se pero no soy buena para los summary. dejen reviws no sean tan malos n.n
1. Chapter 1

La Despedida y La Decisión

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen solo me gusta utilizarlos para mis locos fanfics.

Sasuke Uchiha es un joven que ha sufrido mucho tras la muerte de sus padres, pero ha encontrado un poco de alegría en la joven Hyuga. Ella también ha encontrado en el Uchiha todo el amor y cariño que su padre Hiashi no le ha dado. Pero su amor se va a poner a prueba cuando Hiashi encierre a su hija en un internado.

Cuando la noticia llego a oídos de Sasuke, quien precisamente se preparaba para encontrase con Hinata, se fue directo hacia la mansión Hyuga. Allá Hinata gritaba, lloraba, hacia todo cuanto podía para poder evitar que su padre se la llevara lejos.

-No entiendo por que me quieres encerrar en un sitio como ese. decía la Hyuga con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Por que es lo mejor para ti, y además por que no te quiero cerca del Uchiha.-le respondió su padre.

De alguna forma Hiashi se había enterado de lo que existía entre Hinata y Sasuke.

Cuando ya Hinata y su padre estaban a punto de marcharse aparece Sasuke.

-Usted no se la puede llevar.-grito este.

-Uchiha si valoras tu vida aléjate de mi hija.-le dijo Hiashi con tono en su voz amenazante.

-Hinata, no te preocupes que yo te salvare.-

Sasuke se quiso acercar a Hinata pero fue sujetado por unos hombres que se lo impidieron y no lo soltaron hasta que Hiashi y Hinata se hubiensen marchado.

-¡Recuérdalo siempre que yo te amo, me escuchaste Hinata te amo!-le grito Sasuke.

-Igualmente yo.-susurro para si misma.

Sasuke tomo la de la decisión de ir tras Hinata, lo cual le tomaría mínimo y si no pasa nada una semana.

Mientras en el internado Hinata se siente muy triste y solo. Todo el día se la pasa en el patio en un pequeño rincón debajo de un árbol. Desde que ella llego una chica mas o menos un año mayor que ella la observaba pero no se atrevía a acercársele.

Los días pasaban y Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca de su amada Hinata. Hasta ahora todo marchaba muy bien. Sasuke sentía un poco de sed así que decidió parar a tomar un poco de agua y sucedió lo que a veces entraba a sus pensamientos.

La curiosidad yo no podía con ella, se hacia muchas preguntas¿Quién era ella¿Por qué siempre estaba tan sola? Y esta vez se animo y fue a donde ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tenten¿Y tú como te llamas?

Hinata la miro fijamente a los ojos y le contesto con su acostumbrada voz tímida:

-Hinata.-

-Me alegro de que no te molestaras conmigo, lo que pasa es que siempre estas sola y si me lo permites yo podría ser tu amiga.-

-Esta bien, realmente me siento muy sola, como si conociera a Tenten de toda la vida, le conto el por que ella se encontraba en ese lugar, su amor con Sasuke y también que el la rescataría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que fue súper corto, pero no es mi culpa, la verdadera culpable es la escuela, la cual me quita tiempo y no puedo escribir tan diario. Se suponía que fic fuera Oneshot pero decidí que al final le haría unos cambios y por esa razón tendré que subir otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado y no se pueden perder el próximo cap. que seria el ultimo.

Importante dejen sus Reviews son importantes para mi.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy de vuelta, y quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews se les quiere mucho, así que no se diga mas aquí les dejo el final de esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Rescate y un Final Feliz

-Suéltame, suéltame.-gritaba Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas a los ninjas que lo sujetaban.

-Atenlo.-ordeno una voz fría y seria que solo podía pertenecer a….

Después de atarlo todos se fueron de vuelta al bosque.

-¿Qué haremos con el, Neji-sama?-pregunto uno de los ninjas.

-Por hoy nos quedaremos aquí, pronto oscurecerá y no podemos coger riesgos.-le respondió el.

Hinata había encontrado en Tenten la amiga que nunca tuvo en Konohoa, se llevaban muy bien, tenían casi los mismos gustos, con la excepción de que Hinata tiene en Sasuke una persona que le da todo el amor que ella quiere y necesita y Tenten no tiene a nadie.

-¡Que linda se ven las estrellas hoy!-exclama Tenten que las observa desde la ventana de su habitación.

Pero Hinata no la escuchaba, Hinata presentía algo malo, pero sabía exactamente lo que era.

-¿Me escuchaste Hinata?-

-Ah…que…-le contesto ella, que andaba muy distraída.

-Amiga ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le pregunta Tenten.

-No se, que me decías.-mintió Hinata, la cual no quería preocupar a Tenten.

-Sabes, me siento cansada, mejor me voy a ir a dormir.-le dijo esta si se fue para su habitación.

Mientras Sasuke estaba atado de pies y manos, en su mente había mucha confusión, por que Neji siempre se había mantenido al margen de la situación. Pero era de esperarlo, pensaba el, Neji un Hyuga que lo único que le importa es lo que su tío piense y no la felicidad de Hinata. Ahora lo que le importaba es buscar la forma de escapar para recatar a Hinata.

Casi como a la media noche Sasuke escuchaba unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el, cada vez estaban más cerca, cuando vio de quien era no sabia ni que pensar, solo dijo:

-Tú.-

-Cállate Uchiha, y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca vio con buenos ojos lo que mi tío le hacia a Hinata y cuando tú llegaste a su vida ella cambio, ella tuvo la valentía de enfrentar a su padre para poder luchar por el amor que ustedes se tienen, no te puedo negar que al principio tú no me simpatizabas mucho pero cualquier cosa es mejor para mi prima que volver a estar con su padre. Con el tiempo me empezaste a caer mejor, pero era obvio que no podía decírselo a mi tío. Cuando el se entero de que tú viniste a buscar a Hinata, me mando a buscarte para matarte, pero como yo quiero lo mejor para Hinata, te voy a dejar ir para que la rescates y te la lleves bien lejos de aquí.

Entonces Neji rápidamente desato a Sasuke.

-Neji… gracias, y espero que no tengas problemas.-dijo Sasuke

-Al dejarte ir tengo los suficientes como para que mi tío me mate, pero no me importa por que se que hago lo correcto. Y ahora vete Uchiha, y una ultima cosa has muy feliz mi prima.-dijo Neji.

-Lo hare y de nuevo gracias.-le contesto Sasuke.

Sasuke se fue muy feliz, por que lo que el pensaba de Neji no era tan cierto, el no era el joven frio y serio que todos pensaban, detrás de esa personalidad se encontraba alguien sensible, con sentimientos y que ahora le daba la oportunidad de rescatar de una vez a Hinata.

Al amanecer Neji, por poco mata a gritos a los ninjas por su supuesta ineptitud por la desaparición de Sasuke. Ya sin remedio Neji y los ninjas que lo acompañaban se regresan a Konohoa, Neji sabia muy bien a lo que se enfrentaría pero no le importaba.

Por fin Sasuke se encontraba frente al internado, el problema era como rayos haría el para entrar en sitio donde la vigilancia no era mucha pero tan poco era escaza. Observando el lugar por un rato encontró el sitio perfecto que le ayudaría aunque sea para mirar hacia adentro del internado. Se trataba de un árbol un poco apartado, pero perfecto para entrar sin ser visto.

Cuando trepo al árbol lo primero que vio para su felicidad fue a Hinata, lamentablemente ella se encontraba muy lejos de allí para que el pudiera hablarle. Se mantuvo viéndola todo el día, pero al caer la noche decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar.

Desde donde estaba no se le hizo tan complicado por lo menos entrar al patio. Después se dirigió a lo que era lo más complicado¿Cómo entraría a las habitaciones? Entre tanto buscar y no encontrar nada decidió forzar unas de las puertas utilizando un kunai. Fue un tanto difícil, pero por fin lo logro.

Adentro estaba lleno de puertas, mientras mas caminaba más puertas veía.

¿Dónde rayos estarás, Hinata, mi amor?

De pronto escucha unos pasos, por un instante se quedo petrificado, pero unas manos que lo sujetaron y lo encerraron y en la primera puerta que encontró lo hicieron reaccionar.

Se encontraban en lo que al parecer era la lavandería.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunta el rápidamente.

-Soy Tenten, la mejor amiga de Hinata¿Y tú debes de ser Sasuke?-le dice ella.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-le dice el.

-Por que te vimos, además no hay tiempo para hablar, ni presentarnos, mejor debemos pensar como te sacaremos de aquí sin que la directora te vea.-le dijo ella.

Tenten mira hacia ambos lados y varios uniformes, luego mira a Sasuke, después a los uniformes otras ves.

-¿Es una broma?-le pregunta el, aun sin que ella hablara sabia lo que pensaba.

-Es la única manera de que salgamos de aquí sin que sepan que eres hombre.-

Al final bien a su pesar Sasuke termina aceptando y se decide ponerse el uniforme.

-Voltéate.-le dice el.

Ya cambiado, Sasuke y Tenten salen de la lavandería y se dirigen hacia las habitaciones, pero se topan cara a cara con la directora.

-¿Qué le tengo dicho de andar a estas horas vagando por los pasillos?-le pregunta ella muy enojada.

-Es que decidimos ir al baño.-miente Tenten.

-Y ella ¿Quién es?-dijo la directora por que notaba algo muy raro en la otra "chica" que mantenía su cabeza bajada.

-Ah… ella es Kiaya, y con su permiso señora directora como bien usted dice no es bueno andar de noche por los pasillos.-le dice Tenten, que sujeta a Sasuke bien fuerte por la mano y se lo lleva a la habitación de Hinata, quien al ver a Sasuke por la ventana del cuarto de Tenten se había ido a hacer su maleta.

-¿Kiaya? Nunca había escuchado que una de las chicas se llamara de esa manera.-pensaba la directora y como todo le parecía extraño decidió ir tras ellas.

Cuando Tenten y Sasuke llegan al cuarto, Hinata se hallaba sentada muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, cuando Sasuke la ve se dirige hacia ella, cuando ella lo ve se para rápidamente y ambos se abrazan muy fuertemente y se dan un cálido beso.

-Te extrañe tanto, Sasuke-kun, pero sabia que vendrías por mi.-le dijo ella.

-Yo también te extrañe.-le dijo el acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero la directora se dirige hacia acá.-le dijo Tenten un poco nerviosa.

-Nos tenemos que ir, Hinata.-le dijo este tomando su maleta.

-Sasuke¿Tenten puede venir?-le pregunta ella.

-Como quiera, pero nos tenemos que ir.-le respondió el.

-Hinata olvídate de mi, además que voy a hacer yo sola, siempre he vivido aquí, mejor vete sin mi y se muy feliz, es lo único que te pido.- le dijo Tenten.

Muy a su pesar Hinata se tuvo que ir dejando a Tenten el internado, ambos escaparon por la venta, mientras Tenten distrajo a la directora.

-Te ves un poco raro con el uniforme, sabes-le dijo Hinata en son de broma a Sasuke mientras se alejaban mas y mas del internado.

-No es gracioso-le dijo el que y decidió quitárselo y quedarse solamente con su pantalón.

-Te vas a enfermar, mejor toma mi abrigo.-le dijo ella.

Sasuke tomo el abrigo de ella, que era mejor que un uniforme.

Los días pasaron y cuando Hiashi se entera de la noticia. Va al internado a reclamar por el escape de su hija, decía que no podía creer que una cosa como esa pudiera haber ocurrido, que el mundo esta lleno de ineptos empezando por su sobrino Neji, quien no supo vigilar bien a Sasuke. Y el juro que no buscaría a su hija, que ella al elegir a Sasuke había muerto para el.

Neji, quien milagrosamente había sobrevivido después de lo que paso, conoció a Tenten, cuando acompaño a su tío al internado. Ella quedo enamorada desde que lo vio y con un solo día basto para que ambos siguieran los pasos de sus amigos y ambos mientras Hiashi, fulminaba a reclamos a la directora escaparon juntos.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que paso con Sasuke y Hinata, lo que si todos saben es que donde quiera que estén serán felices para siempre.

_FIN_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ese es el final de mi historia, espero que les haiga gustado leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Cualquier parecido con el nombre que Tenten utilizo para encubrir a Sasuke es mera coincidencia.

Dejen Reviews por favor para saber lo que piensan del fic.

Sayonara a todos.


End file.
